one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
King Dedede vs. Komansan
King Dedede vs Komasan.jpg|SentryNeo CD2FB7EB-785D-4F30-B638-0D3BEA1A331F.jpeg|Psychomaster35 King Dedede of the Kirby series (nominated by Emperor Dedede) fights Komansan from Yo-Kai Watch (nominated by Toonlandia). Who will win and advance past the first round of the Collection of Worlds Tournament! Introduction ???: I see that two people from the same world have contributed to this study. The mysterious man looked on as he saw that King Dedede and the Blade Knight were working together. He found this very irritating and did not want his specimen to team up. ???: Let's make you a kingless knight!! As the two from Dreamland were walking together, a portal appeared below King Dedede as he fell in. This shocked the Blade Knight as when he looked down where the portal was, his king had disappeared. ???: Excellent. King Dedede then floated to the ground as Komansan was thrown off guard, as he felt that he was away from other people. Dedede saw him and laughed feeling confident in a complete victory. Komansan: Stop laughing! The Yo-Kai then shot a blue fireball at King Dedede. However, the King was prepared as he twirled his hammer eliminating the fireball and running towards the cat creature. THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Yokai Watch - Battle Theme 2) 60 King Dedede gets towards Komansan as the cat was instantly greeted with a hammer to the face. This sent the Yo-Kai to the side landing violently. Dedede then is upon Komansan as he then tries to crush the spirit. Komansan then jumps up as his hammer landed on the ground. Komansan: Let's get to work now! 51 The Yo-Kai ran up Dedede's hammer and blasted a fireball at the king of Dreamworld. King Dedede had to cover his eyes as he moved backward. Komansan took advantage and create copies of himself. All on cue, the copies kicked King Dedede in the head. Komansan: Alright! Let's keep this up. 45 King Dedede uncovers his eyes as he saw multiple Yo-Kai's charging after him. He then stood strong as he waited for the right moment. When the multiple Komansan leaped into the air, he swung his hammer in a circle as he twirled around like a top. This plan was successful as it destroyed the copies and sent the real one into the air. Dedede went into the air as he puffed up like a balloon and met the Yo-Kai with his hammer knocking him back to the ground. This completely stuttered Komansan as he gets up, but is a little dizzy as the King laughs at him. Komansan: He can fly!! 32 King Dedede threw a spiked ball at the Yo-Kai. Not wanting to know what would happen to him he jumped over and blitzed the King of Dreamland. The Yo-Kai then turned invisible, only leaving King Dedede. This confused King Dedede as he was now being hit from multiple different areas in a matter of seconds. 25 King Dedede then tries to swing at Komansan but hit nothing but air as he was hit again. However, he noticed that is position was given away by the shadow. With this knowledge, King Dedede then threw a spiked projectile. This destroyed the invisibility that the Yo-Kai had as he was sent on a trip from the projectile. King Dedede: I got you now!! 13 King Dedede inflates himself and floats towards Komansan. The Yo-Kai had recovered and then tried to throw it at the king of dreamland himself. However, when the Yo-Kai threw it, it was easily deflected by King Dedede and was sent back to him. Komansan then threw fire at Dedede. Komansan: I hope this works. Komansan tries to shoot fire, however, this was blocked by a bigger hammer. When he saw what happened he noticed that King Dedede was wearing a mask on his face. The flames had now disappeared. 5 Komansan: Oh No! The Yo-Kai was immediately met by the rocket-propelled hammer as it sent Komansan into the air with King Dedede following. king Dedede then got up where he was and smashed his hammer against Komansan torso, sending him back to the ground. 1 King Dedede then charges at the downed yo-kai as the hammer is sent down, crushing the head to a bloody pulp. K.O. King Dedede removed his hammer from the yokai's cadaver as he also removed the mask from his face. He then puts his hammer on his shoulder in the victory. King Dedede: You should of never have messed with me. A paper flew towards him as he quickly read it and put it to the ground. King Dedede: Oh! It is ON!!! Results ???: If you think that you were the king of the show. You have another thing coming. I must admit you were a good hunter against that week specimen. Let us see if you can handle something worse!!! This melee's winner is King Dedede by Death!!! (Cues King Dedede Battle) Winning Combatant: King Dedede: 21 Komansan: 18 Winning Method: K.O.: 5 Death: 16 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Follow King Dedede's path here!!Category:John1Thousand Category:Collection of Worlds Tournament Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Non-Human vs Non Human themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:One Minute Melees with Music